


Hagimes massage

by Xea3214



Category: Danganronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Body cum powering, M/M, Massaging, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: Nekumaru finally convinced hagime do it naked and for reasons he did not know the reason was nekumaru loved hagime and wanted to fill him up but thats what hagime wanted nekumaru to do as wellYo this is my first fanfiction and i want to not be judged but enjoy my shipHajimaru





	1. Chapter 1

Nekumaru was excited because he was going to convince hagime to love him with it and sex he loved hagime and wanted to fill his ass with salty sweet juices but he started with it his massage by convincing hagime to go naked for the thing he was going to confess his love little did he know hagime had a crush on him to and wanted to be his cum ballon as gross at it was. So uh hagime nekumaru said with a happy grin on his face will you come to my cottage around noon or so for something sure nekumaru hagime said and walked away nekumaru ran to his cottage to get ready first he had his camera ducktaped then he had his walls sound proofed and windows to and got out a massage table his bed and changed to his sleeveless white tee and that was it it was noon hagime came in to the cottage wow nekumaru what walls and bed hagime said um hagime could you go take a shower before we start to help soften your nerves sure buddy hagime said with a smile andleave your cloths at the shower for this nekumaru said and as hagime went to the bathroom nekumaru started to get happy in the pants for this as hagime came out in his boxers black as the night sky hagime your a boxers man nekumaru said yeah change to buddy hagime said sure nekumaru said and stripped to his white breifs i didn't know you were a breifs man nekumaru hagime said so what of it necumaru said a little angrily nothing that's cool so how to we do this hagime asked first nekumaru said you lie down on you stomach on the bed gesturing with his hand sure Hagime replied and lied down on hia stomach okay nekumaru said and began with lube and put it on Hagimes back ohh hagime said whats wrong nekumaru asked that is cold hagime said and saw his erection oh are you okay as hagime started to get hard and saw his cum staining his breifs oh that nothing nekumaru said and rubbed his back ohh god nekumaru hagime said as he was being rubbed senslessly by the healing fingers of nekumaru and he was enjoying it and they both were moaning as nekumaru finished Hagimes massage he looked back and said hagime i love you nekumaru said and hajime kissed him i do to hagHagime said well were both hard why don't we start some sex nekumaru said yes hagime said determined to get his love


	2. Chapter 2 sexy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagime and nekumaru get dirty and sexy.

Hagime nekumaru said lets fuck yes hagime said as he was stripped from his boxers to his 10 inch hard penis hagime your as big and hairy as I am nekumaru said looking at his forest of pubic hairs. Thanks hagime said nekumaru now taking off his cum soaked briefs and now they were butt naked to together both 10 incers hars hairy and dripping pre spunk i need to streach you first he said taking his massage lube get ready thiss is going to hurt as he opened hagimes ass with his finger ohhhhh hagime said hold on nekumaru said putting a cock ring on his and hagimes weeping erections to keep us from cumming hagime said yes nekumaru replied get ready for more ohhh Hagime replied as another finger was put in and they were scissoring him open they both were about to blow but the cock rings stopped it i think i can't hold back anymore nekumaru said as he potithioned himself to his ass and took off the cock ring on his weeping cock and it sprayed quickly he put it in fuck hagime said your so big your so tight nekumaru said as he was thrusting filling hagime with all his spunk they were having the time of their lives and hagime had a belly full of cum with all the butt sex he was still sore a dildo the only thing holding nekumarus spunk nut he had to release it and it drained out of him and his stomach shrank amd he took off the cock ring and blew ot all on nekumaru and his junk they did this all night and still found a way to do it with his mouth they were starting a beautiful relationship and they loved it.


	3. Chapter 3 lovely power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomaru and hagime discover more love and energy through it combined with sex

Well it was a routine now for hagime get filled up by nakumarus cum and start to jack off to get it out and in nekumarus hole like how they discovered as they were going to start both naked and hard and dripping like they wanted hajimes butthole now gaping from sex and toys in it go nekumaru hagime said as had his cock ring on to stop it okay but were going to do this diffrently nekumaru said how so hagime asked im going to do it while i fuck you he said blumtly oh fuck yes hagime said alright lie down and he started steomg with his hard dick penetrating hagimes non virgin closing hole ahhh fuck shit hagime said out loud drool drpping from his chin but nekumaru started it and it was perfect so much pleasure it actually destroyed the cock ring hagime had on and spunk went everywhere ogh fuck they both said as the came hagime cumming nakumarus cum from his tip perfect hagime said before passing out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if their are errors but i love this ship so much next chapter they get more sexy  
> Ps sorry this is under dangan ronpa kink meme i had no other way


End file.
